Akito and Akito
by Millie Narcissa
Summary: This is actually set around the tenth episode, there's this new girl at school name Akito, who acts a lot like...Well Akito. So I'm really bad at summary's so just R&R, it's not my best work, I just got really bored.
1. What's up with that girl?

"Why is she sitting in the back like that? I mean what's wrong with her? SHe's been here a week and hasn't spoken to annnnnybody!" Sana rambled on to a rather bored looking Akito, "She won't talk to anybody why-"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Akito cut in turning in his seat to look at Sana, "I mean it's not like she's ruining your life or anything why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Humph." Sana crossed her arms looking over toward a short blond girl sitting alone in the corner, "Well if that's the way you feel..." Turning on the heel of her black mary janes ((Or I assume they're mary janes, in my mind they are)) Sana started to walk away.

"Hey, what'd ya think you're doin'?" Akito still sounded bored in his monotone voice, but he didn't seem like he didn't care.

"I gonna talk to her, since nobody else will." Sana had on her normal smiling face as she approched the girl, they looked like complete opposites. Sana in her light pink jumper and shorts, long brownish red pigtails at the sides of her head, while the other girl had on a lavender jumper and light jeans that covered her feet so her shoes were hidden, and her blonde hair was done in a sling shot style ((Long in the front and short in the back)). Her headphones were plugged into her eyes, making the outside world dissapear, her brown eyes were shut tight. "Hi I'm Sana!" Sana's annoying voice broke through the girl's wall of solitute.

The girl looked up, "Akito." Her awnser was simple and short, no last name no hello's, just Akito. "Now are we done with these introductions or what? Are you going to ask me questions about myself?" Her voice held a hint of sarcasam in it.

"Um, Akito?" Her mood had been only slightly broken, "Be right back!" And she was in fact back in a matter of seconds pulling over a desk full of the male Akito over. "Akito...Akito." Ah Sana always wanting to do something good, always ending up doing something wrong.

"And I care because...?" The girl asked looking Akito over a couple times, he wasn't that bad looking, but still. "Because we have the same name Because we have the same hair colour...ome on you have to have some reason for forcing us together like this." The girl Akito took a small mp3 player from her pocket pauseing her music and taking out her headphones she stuffed the whole thing back into her pocket, "Come on, you have all my attention now...So talk," She smirked, "Sana." She said the name with a hint of disgust.

"You guys are exactly the same!" Sana nearly screamed, "I mean come on, she's a loner and you're...well you're an ex loner Akito." Sana rolled her eyes a bit, "A mean she's not running around interrupting the lessons with her gang of monkey boys but-"

"Would you like me to?" The girl asked still smirking, but she turned to Akito, not the her Akito but the other Akito, male Akito I mean... ((Random Millierific note The Male Akito will now be Akito (1) And the female Akito will now be Akito (2) )) "Does she ever stop talking?" Akito (2) had this little problem with talking about people like they weren't in the room...or maybe she just didn't care, eaither way she didn't appear to be very fond of Sana.

"No..Not really." Akito's (1) voice was still in his deep monotone likeness, "She'll keep doing this until we both give up and do whatever she wants." Bam Giant mallet from nowhere, a couple hits on the top of the head from Sana's mallet caused Akito to shut up. "Hey that hurts!"

"Helllllooooo! Standing right here mister!" Sana turned to look at Akito (2) who was startingto put her headphones back in her ears. "Hey we're not done here," Sana pulled the headphone cord, this would usually cause a person to yell at you, instead Akito (2) smiled up at Sana.

"You really want to get along don't you?" She sighed a bit, "Alright I'll try this," Turning to Akito (1) Akito (2) started, "Hello there I'm Akito, I see you're Akito as well, I'm sure this will get fairly confusing as time wears on, I-" Akito (2) was cut off by Akito (1).

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked noticing her bruised cheek, it looked like whatever had happened had just happened this morning. Whatever it was at mention of it Akito's (2) face fell a bit, and her gaze avoided Sana and Akito (1).

"I fell, on the -er- sidewalk this morning on the way here, no big deal." She smiled again, school was almost over and this was the free period before they were relesed unto the world. Everyone sensed that the end of school was only minutes away. So following the rest of the students Akito (2) carefully pulled on her leather jacket looking from Sana to Akito (1). "So, anything interesting ever happen here?" She was having trouble finding something to say to them

"Well, nothing really exciting happens, this one time I got my head stuck in a window though." Sana smiled looking at Akito (1), who appeared to be glaring, "So..." There was a depp dinging sound followed by the scooting of chairs and people fighting to get out the door.

"Ah I guess that's what 'saved by the bell' means." Akito (2) smiled a bit, Akito (1) was still staring at the bruise on her cheek, "Yeah so I'm gonna go now..." Pulling her coat around her she was nearly out when she heard Sana.

"Wait why are you wearing a coat it's like a bizillion degrees outside right now!" She pointed to the window, actually it was only about sixt degrees outside, but that was still a little warm for leather coats...or any coat for that matter.

"Don't know what time I'll be getting home..." Akito (2) awnsered simply smiling a bit, "Ciao, duckys," Turning back on her heel, well on the ankle of her jeans I guess would be more appropritate she left the classroom, purple backpack slung over her right shoulder.

"There's just somethin' I don't get about that Akito girl." Sana huffed, turning to Akito (1), "And ya know what I'm gonna do about it?" Akito (1) Stood up throwing his back over his shoulder, still looking very bored with the whole situation.

"Follow her around until you figure out what the hell is wrong with her, then force her to become your friends then-Hey ow!" Again with the mallet, I'm starting to wonder where Sana get's that Mallet, but Babbit says not to ask silly questions so...

"No you idiot!" Sana thought about it for a moment, "Welll actually, that exactly what I'm going to do and ya know what?" Sana smiled before grabbing Akito's (1) arm, "You're gonna help me with it!" Akito raised an eyebrow but had nothing to say.

Millierif note: Gah, sorry this is so short! I got bored today! So yes rather confusing but if you look at my other fanfiction I really really like the name Akito, so get over it being odd! Or I stab you in the face! I have knife! Yeah this fic is set around like, the tenth episode so yes...right. I love you guys, do reveiw! 3 Mille Narcissa!


	2. Got Ya!

"Spying Spying Spying." Sana sang out as she pulled Akito (1) through the bushes by the sidewalk, Akito (1) didn't seem terribly trilled about being pulled through bushes, but stayed silent until the singing became a bit much for him to handle.

"Must you sing while you do this? I mean it's bad enough you've gotten me out this late, but must you sing?" Akito (1) looked up at the sky, it had already turned dark and the clouds had covered the stars making it a lot darker.

"Shh, I think we're near, I hear something." Indeed there was a soft voice fluttering through the air, the only question was 'What would Akito (2) being doing out this late?' Sana looked over at the blonde girl sitting on the park bench shivering, leather coat wrapped around her.

"Kitty kitty kitty," She rubbed her thumb and index finger together calling over a tabby cat, a stray it would appear to most people but Akito (2) seemed to know the cat, "Hey Sensei," petting the cat she didn't hear Akito (1)

"She named her cat Sensei?" He questioned her actions more to himself than anyone else, Sana didn't appear to hear him eaither. She was fully focused on Akito (2) who had taken out a small bit of meat from the pocket of her coat feeding it to Sensei.

"I don't have that much today Sensei," She let a small sigh escape her busted lip. Blood had dried on her face, "Yeah, you understand don't cha boy?" Akito (2) closed her eyes letting the cat chew happily on the meat. "Well, I hope you do anyway, you are the only one who-"

"Caught ya!" Sana jumped from the bushes followed by Akito (1) who looked utterly befuttled, "I did I -er- caught you...Akito..." Sana's face fell when she relized-

"You caught her feeding a stray cat Sana." Akito (1) muttered walking, or more shuffling over to Akito (2), "Hey what's wrong with you you really shouldn't be out this late ya know, for all you know there could be creeps wanding around-"

"Like you?" Akito (2) cut in standing up, Sensei had ran off, "Look what you did you scared away my cat! I can't believe it! Sensei! Sensei!" Akito (2) called out, she did in fact love that cat...or maybe she was trying to dstract Akito (1) and Sana from something, something Akito (1) didn't miss.

"What happened to your lip?" Akito (1) caught Akito's (2) chin fourcing her to look at him. Akito (1) was at least a head and a half taller than Akito (2) and seemed a lot stronger than her, proving this when Akito (2) struggled to escape his grip and couldn't.

"Door, walked into a damn door now let..me...go..."She jerkerd her head around with the last three words but Akito (1) wasn't letting go, he tightened his grip refusing to let her go. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"No! What the hell is wrong with you?" Akito (1) nearly shouted at her "Walked into a door like hell! If you had walked into a door then you more than likely would have hit your nose before you hit your lip, what the hell happened here?!"

"Akito (1)!" Sana ran up grabbing his hand and pulling him back, causing him to let go of Akito's (2) chin. "What are you thinking grabbing a poor-" Sana cut herself off looking over at Akito (2). She had her head rested in her knees that she had pulled up to her chest. Her back was shaking with every sob. "Ah-Akito (2) ..." Sana approached the girl only to be pulled back by Akito (1).

"Don't Sana, you've done enough." Sana's eyes filled with tears as Akito (1) pushed her back and approached Akito (2) himself, "Hey, what happened?" He hopped he hadn't scared her, "C'mon what happened?" Akito (2) looked up at him, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Akito (2) wasn't exactly sure where these words came from, she had never felt this way about anyone before but she had her arms around Akito (1) and he had his arms around her waist and she instantly said the word, "Brother," Not I love you' just 'brother', she never had siblings before, probably a good thing. But the word was the only thing she could think of while with Akito.

"Brother..." He whispered softly before picking her up. She was incredably light, it seemed like she weighed no more than eighty pounds. "We should get you home..." Akito started.

"No, please just no...I don't...I mean I can't" Akito (2) looked up at Akito (1), her hair was a mess but she looked so sweet as she begged him not to take her home. "She'd be mad if I came back tonight, tomorrow she may have cooled off can I-" Sana cut her off.

"You have a fever," In truth Akito (2) had barley noticed Sana's hand on her forehead, "We need yo get you to bed! Or to see a doctor or blah blah blah" Akito (1) sighed a bit, unsure of what to do, "I know you can come home with me!" Sana offered smiling, but Akito (2) cringed a bit holding tighter to Akito (1).

"Brother can I-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Just for tonight," Akito (1) was looking off into the distance as he started moving again, "Tomorrow you can go home or stay with Sana, but I don't think it's a good-" He looked down and sighed causing Sana to give him an odd look, "She asleep." He difted ever closer to his house not paying any attention to Sana's babbling wondering more about who 'She' was.

Millie: GAR! Too short I know I know! I was going shopping for black friday so I didn't wanna sleep so I wrote this at about 1:00 am, I had nothin' better to do! Thanks for the reveiw last time! I love it when people like what I write. NOW: Next week's Sana ((I know it'll probably just be a few hours 'fore I update again anywhooooo!)) Sana voice AH the two Akito's are really getting on my nerves! They act like twins or somethin' They fight, they laugh, well not really laugh more like stare into space, But with them living with each other, seems like a bad idea to me! And Tsuyoshi thinks so too! But once Akito (2) starts to explain things while I am sooo not easedropping everything starts to come together, but it's all hush hush. Things could get ugly on next weeks Sana: Truth,lies and Abus-whaaa?


	3. A short little life

"Where the hell-?" Akito (2) struggled against the morning light that was creeping through the window of...well...of wherever the hell she was. There was a boy standing over a bed at the other end of the room, he was the only thing that made sense in this whole situation. "Ah-Akito?" Pulling back the blanket's Akito (2) looked herself over, she was still wearing her clothes from the day before but her leather jacket had been removed.

"You're awake early..." His voice was low in it's normal monotone. "Sana has been calling every five minutes wondering about you." Akito (1) seemed rather irritated, "She said you might want some clothes or somethin'." He pointed to an outfit lay ed out on the bed, it wasn't something Akito (2) would normally have worn. A small dark blue skirt, light pink jumper and yellow D-scene vest. "Until we can get your stuff or whatever.

"I'm gonna take a shower Kay?" Akito (2) was actually smiling, she seemed generally happy picking up the outfit skipping off toward the shower. Akito (1) gave her an odd look but went back to his work over the desk. The washroom wasn't that small. About medium sized, a good sized shower on the right wall. Taking off her jeans and shirt Akito (2) kicked her Mary Jane's off into a corner before stepping into the shower. She let the hot water prick at her skin for a moment before slowly turning on the cold making the water warmer. She didn't want to waste any time in the shower. She did what she needed to do and tried to do it quickly. Stepping out of the shower Akito (2) wrapped a towel around herself wiping off the mirror. Her hair was short but she could do something with it. Working for a moment she pulled two hair ties from her pocket making two little braids in her hair. The outfit didn't look that bad on her once she got it on. Her stockings stopped at her knees about three inches away from the skirt.

"Ready to go?" Akito (1) appeared in the open doorway holding Akito's (2) bag out on his pinky. Akito (2) nodded softly taking the bag following Akito (1) down the stairs. It was a rather Happy moment, being so close to him like this, he was the only person who had really been nice to her, she barley knew anything about him. She figured that she would tell him everything on the way to school.

"Hmm, they're walking awful slow." Sana noted following the two, hiding in the bushes again. "Looks like she's telling him something. But what..." Sana tapped her chin with the tip of her pen.

"Sana maybe this isn't a very good idea." Tsuyoshi panted behind Sana trying his best to keep up with her. She moved pretty fast when she wanted to spy on someone. "Hey they stopped." Akito (1) had put his hand on Akito's (2) shoulder.

"Wait I know!" Sana pulled out a small ear piece putting it in her ear, "Good I can hear them now." Akito had been talking for a while.

"-Mother died when I was four," Sana got there mid sentence, "That's when dad married Rin," She wasn't going to call that woman 'Mom' under any circumstances. "Rin, well, she didn't want to leave a bruise, otherwise dad would have seen, when dad died..." Akito (2) trailed off, "Well, when dad died she realized that there was no one she needed to hide the bruises from...She wanted me to be perfect...Back when we lived in the city I would run away. I knew that I couln't be perfect for her...ever...The police always brought me back. When they brought me back she would act so nice to them, once they left she told me what I burden I was on people. I- well last night she started throwing the dishes at me, so I left." Sana watched and gasp, Akito (1) had his arm around her! She wasn't even crying, Akito (1) was just...

"Don't worry about it anymore," Akito (1) had his voice low, "You don't have to go back ya know, Sana has offered-" Akito (1) was cut off by Akito (2) pushing him back wards. She didn't seem to fond of the idea of staying with Sana.

"I wouldn't want - I mean I know you and her are-"

"You don't like her?" Akito (2) nodded softly looking up, "Where, well anywhere else you could..." He looked down at her hopeful expression, "No, no, I don't think that would-"

"C'mon Akito!" Sana burst from the bush like some kinda weird alien type of thing, "Let her stay with you I mean come on where else does she have? The park bench with the cat?"

"Sensei is good company..." Akito (2) trailed off, Akito (1) looked down at her and sighed a sigh of defeat.

"I guess if the rest of the family is alright with it you could stay until we find a new place fore you..." Tsuyoshi had been silent but he muttered something, something barley heard by the celebrating crowd, something that sounded like, 'This is a bad idea.'

Narcissa: Next week's Sana, Sana voice Me and Akito (2) have been getting along a lot better, but Tsuyoshi has been acting really weird around her, like he knows somethin' she doesn't. Ah! And Christmas is coming up! it's started snowing now and...Akito (2) hasn't really said much about it, I wonder if she'd go home for Christmas or not...She been disappearing a lot after school...Maybe I'll follow her sometime and see where she keeps going! Millie Narcissa.


	4. A trip home and a new scar!

An early Millie note: This chapter takes place after school! I didn't feel like having them go through the whole day this time! Sorry!

"So do you wanna get your stuff?" Akito (1) asked as soon as they stepped out of the classroom, causing Akito (2) to look up a bit surprised. She didn't say anything but she nodded softly. "Want me to come with you?" Akito (2) followed him down the stairs and out the door. The wind wasn't blowing but it was rather cold, Akito (2) wasn't used to wearing skirts. Snow had started falling and had stuck to the ground.

"Uh...No thanks I got it!" She smiled a bit looking around, Sana was being all 'Happy Monkey Lucky' as she put it, in the snow with a couple of other girls. "It's fine really I'll see you at home Kay!" Turning on her heel Akito (2) ran as fast she she could leaving small prints in the snow.

"Someone should follow her." Sana appeared behind Akito (1) causing him to jump a bit, "Oh sorry did I scare you Akito?"

"No," He turned to look at her, ignoring the last question, "We should mind our own business and let her do what she has to do." Akito (1) started to walk away, only to have his shirt caught by Sana.

"Oh no you don't mister." Akito (1) turned around glaring at Sana, "You're worried about her and you know it so come on!" Sana smiled dragging him behind her. Akito (1) didn't seem terribly trilled about this, but wasn't about to argue with Sana...that usually ended with a giant mallet so he didn't struggle against her. "Wow she's moving really fast today!"

"Don't you ever mind your own business?" Akito (1) stopped sudden;y causing Sana to run in place in from of him.

"C'mon she's getting away Akito!!"

"No she's not," Akito (2) had, in fact, stopped. The iron gate in front of her seemed almost mocking. She sighed a bit pushing the small gate forward, the metal was cold under her hands, but she ad come this far, she shouldn't stop simply from fear.

"Here," Sana handed Akito (1) a small ear piece putting her own in her ear listening to the creaking of the gate closing. The house wasn't far from the gate but it seemed to take the girl forever to get to the door. "Come on!" Sana pulled the boy over behind a wall by the gate. Sound was better there.

"So..." A tall woman came to the door before Akito (2) could even reach for the handle. The woman's black and white pin stripped suit looked out of black next to her waist length black hair. "You've managed to come home without the police dragging you behind them." She smirked pulling her hand back and letting it fiercely fall on the girl's cheek, her two rings leaving gashes on her face. Akito (2) stumbled backward, but managed to stay standing.

"I'm just here to get my stuff." She wiped part of the blood off her face, her smirk never left her face. "That's what you wanted right, me to move out, leave huh Rin?" Akito (2) made a move to get past her, Rin moved slightly not allowing her entrance.

"I'm responsible for you now Akito." Rin hit the girl again with more force causing her to fall on the snow covered concrete path. The snow broke her fall, but the back of her head was pounding and she could feel a bruise begin to form on her back. "I can't let you-" An unexpected voice cut Rin off.

"Hey, leave her alone!" The eleven year old boy didn't look threatening, but was still surprising enough to cause Rin to step back. Running over to Akito (2) he held out his hand to help her up.

"This is what you're staying with?" Rin looked Akito (1) down a couple times, "Uh huh."

"He's not a 'what' Rinny." Akito (2) stood up finally walking past her into the clean house, leaving Akito (1) outside to deal with Rin.

Closing her eyes Rin step down to Akito (1), opening her pale brown eyes in time to see Sana round the corner and come to join the party. "I sorry if my daughter has bothered you in any way, I'll be sure to keep her from running away again. "The young woman sighed through her smiling lips, "You see ever since her father dies-"

"Save it." Akito (1) stared at the woman's eyes, "You act as though we didn't just see everything that happened, save your self pity story for someone who gives a damn about it." Sana looked up, holding tightly to Akito's (1) arm, "why don't you just go off and find a husband should be easy now that you don't have a child to worry about. Not that you ever worried about her in the first place."

"Ah-Akito?" Sana looked up at the boy, she could tell from the way he spoke that he did, in fact, care for the girl. But from the look in his eyes it was obvious he didn't love her. "Can I ask you something?"

Akito (1) looked down at Sana, he hadn't noticed her before, Rin had gone silent. The boy nodded listening to Sana's question, "Why are you doing this, letting her into your house, yelling at her mom why-" Sana's question was, thankfully, cut off by the small happy voice.

"Ready brother!" Holding a couple medium sized bags Akito (2) ran past Rin straight to Akito (1) and the distressed Sana. She felt happy for the first time in a while.

Millie/Sana: Next week's Sana: Hey, well things are going good for Akito, both of them! It looks like Rin is going to leave Akito (2) alone, well until Christmas anyway! Which reminds me! I have to get presents for everyone now! Ahh it's crazy, I've got Mama Rei, Akito, Akito, Ts- wait...What's Akito (2) doing in the department store in that uniform? What the"?! On the next Kodocha Part time jobs and lonely 1's!


	5. Part time jobs and lonely 1's

"Thanks for letting me stay Mister Hayama." Akito (2) bowed low holding onto her bags. Standing up she looked Mister Hayama over a couple times. He was tall, a lot taller than his son. And he could pull off a suit quite well. "I hope it's not any trouble for you." She quickly masked every emotion she had and threw on a fake smile.

"Oh, no trouble at all." His bow wasn't as deep as Akito's (2), he kept his glance up staring at the still bleeding marks on her cheek, feeling it would be impolite to ask about them he stayed silent. Mister Hayama nodded slightly to Akito (1).

"C'mon lets just go," Akito (1) grabbed the girl's arm practically dragging her up the stairs to his bedroom. "Your bed," Akito (1) pointed to a small unmade futon by the window, seemed like the best place for Akito (2) right now. He crossed to the other side of the room, leaving Akito (2) standing by the bed with her bags. "Well hurry up and unpack, don't just stand there like an idiot." Climbing into his own bed Akito (1) avoided the girl's looks when he heard her turn around.

"Akito...I'm sorry..." Akito (2) dropped her bags crossing over to Akito (1), who still refused to look at her. "I'm sorry Did...Did I do something wrong?" He looked up surprised by her words, "Please tell me if I did, I can leave if you want...I'm sure I could find somewhere and-" Akito (2) felt like she was cut off before she even got to being.

"No, it's fine, I'm just worried..." He cut himself off, actually it was more like trailing off into deep thought, "Never mind it's nothing." He looked down at Akito (20, a smirk appeared on his face, "Don't you want to change? That clothes don't look like something you would wear."

Akito (2) giggled a bit into her hand, "Actually I've grown quite accustomed to this skirt, Sana sure is an interesting on isn't she?" Still smiling Akito (2) climbed into the bed beside Akito (1), "You love her don't you?" There was a long pause with no answer, "She loves you ya know? Cares a lot about you. I can see it, in her eyes."

Akito (1) waited searching for something to say. He decided on, "Goodnight." Rolling over he flicked off the light beside him, letting Akito (2) find her way over to her own bed, change quickly and get into her new bed.

"I do hope..." She muttered quietly falling into unconsciousness, "That he will see how much he needs her and how much she..." Her voice trailed off into sleep, but as quiet as it was it did not go unheard by Akito (1).

Babbit says: Look it's the next day!

"Akito wake up!" The small girl nearly shouted for at least the third time, "You're sister already left and you're about to be late!" Akito (2) had already dressed herself pulling random clothes from her mighty bag. A simple outfit, but good enough for her, a teal skirt that stopped at her knees, white knee stockings, and her light red fluffy jumper." Get up damn it!" Pulling the blankets she accidentally on purpose pulled Akito (1) off the bed, he landed with a nice thud on the floor.

"I'm up, I'm up. I was up three hours ago," He had indeed gotten up three hours ago and gotten dressed and ready for school. Picking himself up Akito (1) grabbed his bag off the end of his bed before looking at the girl with her short brownish blonde pigtail. "I quote you, 'C'mon we're gonna be late.'"

The walk to school was quiet, and the fifteen minutes before class started was quite, then the tornado (Sana) came, "Good morning Akitos!" How anyone could be that cheerful that early was beyond Akito's (2) mind. "How was your night Akito?" She sang to the short girl.

He answer didn't come, the low bell chimed and everyone hurried to their seats. 'I'll ask her after school then.' Sana smiled to herself paying close attention to the lesson. School didn't seem to take as long to end today, Yes I am skipping the entire school day again, nothing interesting happens there. "So," Sana turned around as soon as the end of day bell rang, "How was! Ah, where'd she go?" Akito (2) had practically vanished from her seat.

"Like I'd know, she said something about Christmas being in like, three weeks and vanished." Akito (1) muttered pulling on his coat, "Why do you- How do they do that?" He found himself asking as Sana disappeared as well.

"Let's see," Sana looked over a list through an arm load of stuff, "Yep, I think I have something for everyone, now I just need to take it and get it wrapped and-Hey..." She looked over at the small girl who was carefully tying a bow over a tiny silver box. "Hey Akito!" Sana smiled attempting to wave through her arm load of gifts.

"Woah!" Jumping up from her position Akito (2) carefully ran to steady the tower. "Easy here." She had changed from the outfit she had worn to school into a short blue dress with the name of the story over her right breast.

"You work here now?" Sana asked stupidly setting her stuff down on the wrapping counter, the small girl nodded softly continuing to work on her ribbon, "Why?" Akito (2) looked up and smiled.

"I just need the money, please though...Don't tell Akito." She seemed to take a long time getting her bow perfect, stalling herself before moving on to a toaster that needed wrapping. Sana was silent watching the girl's tiny fingers move along the sliver wrapping paper.

"Why…Why don't you want him to know?" Sana wasn't sure what kind of answer to expect, but she wasn't expecting Akio (2) too look up smiling at her.

"Just don't tell him…Kay?"

Sana laughed a bit into her hand, "I promise, not a word from me I'll…." Akito (2) went back to her wrapping ignoring most of Sana's babbling.

Next time on Kodocha! Sana: Well that was weird, but at least now I know what she's been doing…I just don't know why! And Akito (1) has been acting really strange lately, like he doesn't want to be alone much anymore. Something's wrong with him and I'm going to find out what! Next Kodocha: Late nights and scared cats!


End file.
